Troublesome night
by Tiro
Summary: Ryuuku wants a snuggle; Raito just wants away. Who will win?


**Troublesome night**

**Summary**: Ryuuku wants a snuggle; Raito just wants to get away. Who will win?

**Pairing/s**: None.

**Warnings**: Um, don't take this fic seriously? I just got an image in my head and I had to write this.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Death Note.

-

The Yagami household was silent. The father was investigating the Kira case, the sister at a friend's house and the mother at a dinner party. The only son, Yagami Raito, could have been having a nice and quiet evening if not for…

"Ryuuku, what's wrong with you?!"

The normally composed and stoic teenager kicked with his legs as the big Shinigami, known as Ryuuku, fell down onto the bed. They fell into an awkward tangle of legs, arms and strangely enough, wings. Raito got one of Ryuuku's long arms across his throat and a vein ticked by his forehead.

"Ryuuku, let go of me," the teenager said calmly, indicating he was more than just annoyed. The Shinigami replied with squeezing tighter. "I'm serious, you damn being! Let go!"

"Relax will ya? I can't exactly take a nap with your screaming and kicking."

"Then let go of me and you can take your nap."

"Nuh-uh! I wanna have Raito here!"

"What?! Ryuuku, let go of me this instant!"

"You sound like a mother."

"I do not! Ryuuku!"

The teen continued the useless struggle until he was exhausted. For being so lazy, the Shinigami sure was strong! Finally the teen's body stopped squirming and his head fell down onto Ryuuku's chest. His face was heated, both from the struggle and from embarrassment. The Shinigami whooped of joy and rolled over so the teen was lying on him.

"Ryuuku," Raito growled. "Let. Go. Of. Me."

"Nope," the Shinigami said and pushed Raito's head into the crook of his neck. The teen's breathing was warm against the cold skin of the creature and Ryuuku grinned. Raito squirmed around, trying once more to get up.

"Ryuuku, I have to study," the teen tried. "I still have that Math due to tomorrow."

"No you don't. I saw it; it's not until three days."

"… I want to give it in tomorrow, you big thing! Let go!"

"Always complaining…"

He rolled over again so the teen was trapped underneath him. Raito went red in embarrassment as the Shinigami pushed him down. The creature cradled the back of the teen's skull in his big hand and the teen unconsciously relaxed.

"If you insist on a snuggle," the teen said a while later, "get off me so I can shut the light."

"You won't run away?"

"I figured out already you will just drag me back, so no, I won't run away. Besides, where would I run?"

Ryuuku grinned and released the human. Raito got up and slipped out from the bed.

"Why do you want me in the bed?" the teen asked as he put away his books.

"Dunno," Ryuuku replied. "I felt like it."

Raito stared at him. Finally he shook his head and shut the light off. The bedroom bathed in the moonlight, and the Shinigami could see Raito undress.

"What're ya undressing for?"

"I'm not going to sleep in my school-uniform," Raito informed and got out his sleeping-clothes. He pulled the clothing on and went back to the bed. His blush was not so clear now as it had been before. The Shinigami looked up at him, then fastened his hands around the teen's waist and pulled. Raito yelped as he fell down onto the bed and over Ryuuku.

The Shinigami moved around and Raito went redder and redder. He had not blushed this much ever in his life. Finally the creature found a position he liked; he was on his side and Raito was snuggled into his chest. The teen closed his eyes as the same big hand cradled the back of his skull again. This might have been very embarrassing if anyone was to find out, but who would Ryuuku tell? Maybe Rem, but it was not like Rem would tell anyone else. Reassured by that fact, Raito carefully moved closer, slowly laid an arm across Ryuuku's waist and said:

"Goodnight, Ryuuku."

"Night, Raito."

Raito knew he had lost this one but he did not feel so sorry about that.

End

* * *

As I said, don't take this fic seriously. I really like Ryuuku, so maybe I'll write some more about him and Raito. I'm in a good Death Note-mood but too lazy to write down my ideas. Better do it.

Until another time,

Ja,

Tiro


End file.
